


Ephemeral

by eichiitsuki



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 05:38:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18543394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eichiitsuki/pseuds/eichiitsuki
Summary: Eichi just being the asshole that he is, Mika gets dragged into his bullshit.Placed in the Milky Way event.





	Ephemeral

**Author's Note:**

> lets all get on board of the rarepair train  
> i havent revised this so there could be sentences that make zero sense, hope you understand i wrote this at 3am. enjoy anyway

He was pissing him off.

Like, really pissing him off.

Who the hell did he think he was to talk about Oshi-san like that? He knew nothing about him or Valkyrie! All the suffering that his Oshi-san had to go through the last year, the way he changed after being defeated, that hurted him like no other thing had before. And all of that was his fault, the one standing before them, Tenshouin Eichi himself.

Mika already hated him enough for what he did to them, and to now seeing him there, attacking his Oshi-san like that? There was no way he would let that pass this time.

“Could you shut yer trap already?”

When Mika said that the blonde looked at him surprised, like he didn’t know he was capable of talking, but his expression changed to one of amusement almost immediately.

“Oh? Weren’t you the one who was told to keep quiet? Listen to what your owner tells you”

And there he goes again blabbering about some stupid things Mika didn’t care about, he really didn’t want to keep listening to him anymore. His sole existence was already enough to make him angry.

“…No matter what Itsuki-kun may say, he is kind, after all……If at least you stood on stage, Kagehira-kun, he should surely show himself in order to rescue you.”

He couldn’t handle it anymore, he kept talking about Shu like he knew everything about him, making his dear Oshi-san name’s dirty saying it with his mouth. He had to do something about it!

“What do you know ‘bout Oshi-san?”

When Mika said this he grabbed Eichi by his uniform collar, Mika wasn’t scared of him, it wouldn’t be the first time he punched someone either, he was doing this for Shu after all, he would do anything for him.

“It’s because I don’t know anything about him that I’m trying to sound him out, but… I still haven’t had my fill of “Valkyrie” yet……You’re keeping me in suspense. I’m already at the limit of my patience.”

“ _It’s blabbering about nonsense stuff all this guy knows to do?_ ” That’s what Mika thought. That’s what he always thinks when he listens to that “Emperor” talk.

“Stop concernin’ yerself with Oshi-san……I’m beggin’ ya, leave him alone, will ya?”

He was trying to get some sense into him, he didn’t exactly want to get into a fight right now, there were still some Valkyrie fans around and it could hurt their appearance but it was _really_ hard to keep a decent chat with a person like Tenshouin was.

“Umm, Kagehira-kun? I’m sorry to ask this, but could you let go of me? I’d like it if you didn’t grab me by the collar. Wrinkles will form on my uniform, no?

Are you angry? Are you going to hit me? If an idol commits an act of violence, it’ll cause problems, you know? You’ll cause trouble for Itsuki-kun as well. You understand that, don’t you?”

And he had the face to keep acting like a stupid bitch even in this situation? The guy had guts, Mika had to admit at least that.

But this was it, he couldn’t just let him go now, he was really angry, this guy had to learn a lesson, and if anyone else was too scared to teach it to him, Mika was going to be the one to do it.

“Ya really think I won’t hit ya?”

Mika was about to punch him, right in the face too, but then Eichi did something that Mika would never think he would do.

A kiss.

Eichi was kissing Mika. It wasn’t even a little peck on the lips, it was a full kiss, he even dared to slip his tongue into Mika’s mouth.

Mika was losing his head. It was so unexpected that he didn’t even know how to react. Who in their right mind would kiss someone that was about to punch you? Tenshouin Eichi it seems.

So Mika just kind of let him do his thing, not on purpose of course, he would never enjoy or even let Tenshouin kiss him on his own will.

But then something clicked on his head.

What. The. Fuck. He was being kissed by the guy he hated the most in this world. And in front of his Oshi-san too!

He immediately pushed the blonde as hard as he could, cleaning his mouth with the back of his hand.

He looked at his Oshi-san, he had the most shocking face he ever saw his do. And the one he made when Mika dropped a bag full of croissants on the streets was very hard to surpass.

Then he looked at Tenshouin, he was laughing, very cutely is he had to say, nothing made Mika more full of rage than the sight of him right now.

“What the hell do ya think yer doin’ now huh?”

“Now, now, Kagehira-kun, it was just a little joke, I couldn’t let you punch me right? That would have ruined my cute face and what would become of me if my idol career it’s over before it even started? Besides having your cute face so close to me, I couldn’t resist the temptation you know? Fufu”

This guy was nuts, that was all Mika knew right now. And he was going to smack some sense into him.

“You motherfucker!”

Just when he started walking towards Eichi, Shu grabbed him by his arm.

“Leave him be, Kagehira, you will get nothing from fighting a guy like Tenshouin, you should already know that.”

Oshi-san was right; he always was after all. So he just stood there doing nothing.

How he hated Tenshouin…

“Fufu, well I see that I’m not welcomed here anymore, I already delivered the message I needed to said, so I’ll be taking my leave, Adieu.”

And just like that he was gone.

“Let’s go Kagehira, don’t worry about trash like that anymore.”

“Yer right Oshi-san, ‘m sorry for losin’ my cool just now”

“That’s fine Kagehira, I know first-hand how frustrating dealing with that guy can be.”

And just like that everything was over, just as fast as it started. Mika didn’t want to see his face again in his life, but of course, Tenshouin Eichi wasn’t going to get out of his mind so easily.

 _“Stupid Tenshouin...”_ Mika thought on his way home.


End file.
